Booker team goes to the soul society
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: The adventure continue with are hero goes to the soul society to get Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1: Elizabeth plans

Booker team goes to the soul society

A Bioshock, Bleach, Alan wake, & Legend of Zelda

Me: Hello everyone you not believe this but this is bad any moment Elizabeth can hack-

Elizabeth: Hello I'm sorry for the interruption but your 2 will not be joining us today on this chapter today.

Chapter one: Elizabeth plans

"Alright you followers of 2 hear my plans I decided to do this I want go to a place called the Arrancar and when I'm there I get to take out one of the best of the Aizen best guys. When I defeat one of them I going to absorb all of the spiritual pressure on them once I absorb all of them then I get Aizen when I'm done with him then I get to move on to my next plain. Which is called plan number 2 I go to the castle that never was and I get the most powerful kingdom heart absorb all the power and I go to my next plain, The Sailor scouts I heard that there evil now and 2 is trying to finish the other story that he's doing."

"I just need to do it more recently man"

"Well ha-ha serves you right"

"Fudge you I'm maker of this story you just can't hack me though the system."

"Well I'm ignoring you right now so I'm going to keep on going now the next is- huh"

Looks at the monitor, Elizabeth sees Booker, Alan, and Link finding a door called the soul society. Elizabeth saw Booker pulls out a map of all the dimension door, Elizabeth said

"Wait how he got the map of all worlds"

"Because I'm adding it to the second chapter of this story now be gone and don't hack into my system again and this going to be the end of this chapter"

Elizabeth: oh I'll show you who's ending this chapter and it's going to be m- (Cut her off the system)

Me: ok I think we had enough with that son of a biscuit already so hum yeah so thank you for reading this chapter If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	2. Chapter 2: The soul society

Chapter 2: The soul society

Booker and his friends travel to find the door of the soul society. Booker Found a map of all the dimension door and they decided to go to the soul society to find a man name Ichigo Kurosaki, Booker opens up his map, Alan said

"Which way do we supposed to go?"

"Left and we make right and then left again"

They walk to the left made a right and then a left again and they made it to the lighthouse. Booker opens the door and they enter the soul society. They must figure out how to get in the Serireity, They were in a town called the south Rukongai, Booker said

"So this is how the soul live."

"Looks like it" said Link

"So anyway how we can get to the Serireity?" said Booker

"I don't know but we can't just knock and say any one home" said Alan

An explosion took down the south door, the huge door went over them, and Link said

"Well that was some welcome greeting."

"Let's go." said Booker

They enter the Serireity until a soul reaper with white hair and green eyes came in front of them without a warning and said

"Who are you and why did you come here"

"Sorry where my manners, my name is Booker Dewitt and these are my friends Alan wake, and Link, we are here to find a man name Ichigo Kurosaki is he here.

"Yes, he's going to be here for a while"

"Can you tell us your name kid?"

"Sure my name is Toshiro Hitsugaya soul reaper captain of the 10th division squad, and don't calls kid you"

"What you look like one" said Link

"Look here I know I look like one but I don't act like one" said Toshiro

"Easy guys you know what were here for right Link" said Alan, Link calm down and said,

"Right looking for Ichigo"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Umm yeah I think he's running to us since that weird explosion happen, but something going on here and we don't like it, I hope it wasn't you guys who did this"

"No we don't have any power, but my vigor power not that strong enough to destroy that huge door."

"Ok but there was this strange girl right over there."

They look to the left and it was her Elizabeth

Me: That It's for this chapter If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	3. Chapter 3: A huge problem

Chapter 3: A huge problem

Booker, Alan, Link, and Toshiro sees the girl Elizabeth as she turn around and she smile, and said

"Well looks like it's time for the test"

"What do you mean test" said Toshiro

"Oh what I'm saying is that I did something very very evil"

"What did you do Elizabeth" said Booker

"I didn't oh wait yeah I did do something."

"What is it" said Toshiro

"I take them out?"

"Who out"

"The Aizens Arrancar"

"That's impossible how you did it" said Toshiro

"Easy Absorb them all except Aizen, gin, and that blinded man. I did it because I want to become more powerful than ever, now there done in my list now moving on to my next plan."

"And that is" said Booker

"Killing you all, now summon 1,000 solider with volley guns and RPGs."

Then a thousand solider Elizabeth has been summon off the ground with the guns that they have, and Elizabeth said

"Good bye again"

The door opens and Elizabeth enter the door, close it and disappear.

"RUN" said Alan as they hide somewhere safe booker said

"Damn it what can we do, we can't just stand here doing nothing"

Toshiro said "I wish we can but there waiting for us to pop out and kill us"

They heard gun firing to a different direction, and they heard a male voice and said

"Getsuga Tenshō"

They look outside and all of the solider Elizabeth was slice up dead with blood flowing out and one person was standing there with orange hair and orange eyes, Toshiro said

"It's Ichigo who use his Bankai powers to kill all of the solider Elizabeth"

"Really amazing" said Booker

"Hey Toshiro who's your friends?" said Ichigo

"Ichigo this is Booker Dewitt, Alan wake, and Link the three are from a different dimension."

"Different dimension huh cool."

Me: That's it everyone so thank you for reading this chapter If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	4. Chapter 4 : The ongoing adventure

Chapter 4: The ongoing adventure

Ichigo look at them and said

"Well it doesn't look like you work with that crazy girl"

"Yep that's right, that girl you met is my daughter who turns evil and she using these dimension doors to go anywhere she goes, we don't know what she's planning but we do have a map to anywhere without getting lost, so we came here so you can join us if that's ok." said Booker

"Yeah that will be ok I'm in." pause for a moment "Hey Toshiro" said Ichigo

"For the last time call me captain Hitsugaya"

"Geez sorry, I was thinking if you want to come with us, it could be fun going to another world by doors."

"Umm" Thinks about it for a moment.

"Ok I'm coming with, l talk to the head captain later, so what are standing here for let's go"

"Alright let's go get some" said Alan

"Follow us we go to the door where Link, Alan, and I came in"

"Sweet"

3 minutes later Booker and the rest found the door were they came in Ichigo said

"Shall we enter now?"

"Yes we shall Ichigo" Booker nodded his head and said "Yes we shall"

Opens up the door and the adventure continue

Me: Alright that's the end of this story so I hope you like, so please Review add it to your favorite, and also follow it.


End file.
